The Letter
by leocatnight
Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything. Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).
1. Chapter 1

_**The Letter**_

 _Part One_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ I've read several Snarry fics in which Ginny attempts to use love potions on Harry and his friends barely manage to save him. I thought 'What would have happened if Ginny succeeded, got pregnant and married Harry. How would her child react if he (she) found out the truth about the circumstances how he (she) was conceived'. This story is the answer to my own challenge.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

Five o'clock in the morning. Pretty early for the post. But that big dark-brown owl did not want to wait. It tapped, screeched and scratched until Hermione Weasley got up, opened the window and let the persistent bird in. The young woman took the heavy scroll the owl had brought and went to the kitchen, where she could read the letter without disturbing her husband's sleep.

The letter was from her goddaughter. The bushy-haired witch could not help wondering what must have happened to make a fourth year student write to her godmother in the middle of the night. Nothing good came into her mind. So the witch just opened the letter and began to read.

 _ **Dear Godmother,**_

 _ **I know that you would be sad and disappointed after reading this letter. Please, don't be!**_

 _ **First of all, you must know that you are the best godmother in the world. You are kind, caring, loving. You have an amazing sense of humour and vast knowledge in almost every sphere of human life. It's always interesting to be around you. Sometimes I wish that you were my mother. I love you so much!**_

 _ **You probably think that my wish is weird, that I have a loving family etc. But I think that you should know what our real family life looks like. It's a hell!**_

 _ **Father and mother always pretend to be loving and caring. But they are cold and bitter when no one except me can see them.**_

 _ **Mother is always busy. She is shopping, chatting with her friends, playing Quidditch, visiting her relatives. She has time for everything, but not for me. She does not know what my favourite colour is or how many boys I have already kissed. She does not want to know this. Sometimes I think that her only purpose in life is to spend my father's fortune to the best of her abilities.**_

 _ **And my father, he just avoids us. He usually takes the longest missions to some godforsaken places, and once I heard him saying that for him vacations and plague are synonyms.**_

 _ **I think that he simply does not want to see us, me and my mother. He does not love her, I know this for sure. And it might be painful for him to see me. He should know that I am his daughter too, not just my mother's. But he can't, because I look exactly like her. That's why I hate my reflection!**_

 _ **But there is a deeper reason why I am writing this letter right now. A month ago, just before the start of the new school year I was in the Burrow. I could not sleep, so I went downstairs to have a cup of tea.**_

 _ **There were two women in the kitchen, my mother and my grandmother. They were arguing. And the more I listened, the more disgusted I felt. At some point during their argument my grandmother said that my mother should stop using love potions on her husband, because he might go mad. But mother answered that she did not care. It would have been even better if her husband and that 'wretched child' disappeared somewhere. Grandmother answered: 'Don't you dare to harm that child. Most of the compulsion charms that I used on your precious husband are keyed to that girl. Otherwise he would have left you long time ago. If she dies...' Now I don't know if I should call them my mother and grandmother anymore.**_

 _ **Then they must have remembered that I stayed in that house and stopped their argument. I returned upstairs as quietly as possible. Needless to say that I could not sleep all night.**_

 _ **There is one more thing. Last Monday during detention with Professor Malfoy I accidentally overheard part of his conversation with Headmaster Snape. Professor Malfoy said that he was worried about Headmaster. Headmaster Snape snapped at him and said that he would have felt much better, if he 'managed to free his beloved Harry from clutches of those crazy red-headed women'.**_

 _ **I think you understand the meaning of this, my Dear Godmother. I am the one who stands between my father and his happiness. My existence does not let him be happy with the man he loves. I can't live with this knowledge. I am begging for your forgiveness. I am ready to die. Goodbye, my Loving Godmother! Don't cry! I'll be happier there.**_

 _ **Your loving goddaughter**_

 _ **Lily Luna Potter**_

When Hermione Weasley finished reading the letter, she was crying.

 _ **A/N 3:**_ Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Two_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Part 2 of the story. Hermione receives one more letter. How will Ron react to the news?

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

"Hermione, honey, there is a letter for you!" Ronald Weasley entered the kitchen. He was yawning and rubbing his eyes. Then he looked around and when he noticed his wife his voice became concerned. "What's happened? Why are you crying?"

The bushy-haired witch quickly made a copy of the letter in front of her and gave it to Ron. Then she stood up quietly and went to the window. There she was waiting for her husband to finish reading and silently praying that he would not side with his sister and mother.

"We must go to the Aurors! If everything that Lily has written is true, then Molly and Ginny deserve to receive Dementor's kiss. And I am not going to complain about this!" Ron was furious. "What on the earth made them believe that they can meddle in my best friend's life? They made him miserable!"

Ron's reaction made Hermione feel relieved. She started wiping her tears. "Give me that letter, please." Seeing her husband's confused face the witch added. "The one you brought."

"Oh, yeah... It's here."

There was rustling of parchment and several seconds later Hermione exclaimed: "She is alive! Lily is alive! She has tried to commit suicide and failed! We must go to St. Mungo's!"

"Whoa! Mione, calm down! You must go to St. Mungo's. I'm going to the Aurors office. And then we'll go to the library."

"To the library? Why?" The witch was clearly astonished.

"Because I love our goddaughter very much and want to see her happy and alive. If I got everything right, we'll have to remove those spells. Otherwise we would lose her sooner or later."

"Oh, Ron, I'm so proud of you!" She kissed him. "And I love you so much!" She kissed him again. "Let's go. There is so much we have to do."

 _ **A/N 3:**_ Review, please!


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Three_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

To Hermione's surprise it was much more quiet in St. Mungo's than usually. But she had never been here at six o'clock in the morning before.

The usual hordes of patients with minor magical injuries were missing. Some of the staff members were yawning, others were desperately trying to maintain their professional façade (and failing). The end of night shift was the most difficult time for everyone who had not slept during the night-time.

Hermione went to the registry.

The young woman there was the only one who managed to seem not sleepy.

"Hello, my name is Hermione Weasley. My goddaughter has been brought here earlier..."

"What is her name?" the woman inquired.

"Lily Luna Potter."

"Healer Norrington will be here soon. He'll answer all your questions." The woman looked up from her notes. "Oh, he's here."

Hermione turned around. A tall black-haired man in lime green robes was approaching.

"Mrs. Weasley, I presume. I'm Healer Norrington."

"Nice to meet you. Please, call me Hermione."

"Nice to meet you, Hermione. Lily Potter is your-"

"Goddaughter. How is she?"

"She is in Muggle Treatment Department. She is unconscious, but her condition is stable."

Hermione was shocked.

"What? Why is she there?"

"Let's go upstairs. I'll try to answer all of your questions."

They went to the staircase.

"As you already know, your goddaughter has tried to commit suicide. And she almost succeeded. She is still alive only because Professor Longbottom has accidentally stumbled upon her. He's brought the girl to the hospital wing. But neither healing charms nor potions worked on her. That's why Madame Pomfrey contacted us and Lily Potter has been brought to our Department."

They were on the fourth floor now, at the door with plaque _**'Muggle Treatment Department'**_. Healer Norrington stopped.

"Before I allow you to enter you must remember the rules. Rule Nr. 1 - Don't touch anything. Rule Nr. 2 - No magic. Is this clear?"

"Yes." The bushy-haired witch hid her wand. "Let's go."

The wizard opened the door and let her in.

The ward looked like the one in muggle hospital would. Modern medical equipment, lot of electronics. It explained the 'No magic' rule.

There were six beds. But only two were currently occupied. Elderly witch slept in one. Her skin looked like rainbow, but the woman was snoring peacefully.

"Mrs. Broock is allergic to cat hair and unfortunately to potions that are designed to solve this problem," Healer Norrington smiled. "But I believe that you are visiting our other patient."

Hermione smiled guiltily and turned her attention to another occupied bed.

Unlike Mrs. Broock the young red-haired witch seemed paler than the sheets she was laying on. Her breathing was shallow. There were muggle stitches on her wrists and lots of wires surrounded her. The fourteen year old witch seemed to be younger, smaller and more fragile than her godmother could ever remember.

"We are trying to find the reason why Lily's body keeps rejecting magic-"

"Can I help?" Hermione asked a bit impatiently.

"Actually, yes, you can. That's why we have asked you come here. Wait a moment, please."

Healer Norrington left. Several minutes later he returned with stack of parchment, block of paper and three or four muggle pens and pencils.

"These are the results of magical scans." The parchment was put on one of the free beds. "You can use this paper, pens and pencils." They were put on the same bed. "If you need anything, press this button." Hermione looked at the big yellow button above the bed. "And remember, no magic. I'll be back soon."

"Wait a moment, please." The witch asked. "Has anyone tried to contact Lily's parents? Where are they?"

"We have sent letters via owl post to them. But we have got no reply yet."

After these words Healer Norrington left.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please!


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Four_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

"Mr. Weasley, I am afraid that we cannot help you." Clerk behind the desk was at least eight years younger than Ron.

"Why, Mr..." The older wizard looked at the name tag on the clerk's chest, and added. "Wilson?"

"This is just a piece of parchment. Silly girl has overheard some gossip and reported to her godmother. Why do we have to deal with some weird figments of imagination?"

"Maybe because that silly girl (who by the way is my niece and goddaughter) has tried to commit suicide and is being treated at St. Mungo's Hospital right now!" Ron was trying to control his temper, but the task was really difficult.

"So what? There is no case to investigate. They have not sent anything yet." The young man sounded bored.

"But they will, I assure you. And your department will have to investigate this case. You might not have noticed, but I was trying to help you. This letter might be a clue... A very important clue... But if everyone in this department is like you, Mr. Wilson, I can't help wondering how your people have managed to solve all those cases Daily Prophet has written about. I'll have to speak to the Head Auror and Minister Kingsley about this. Good day to you, Mr. Wilson!"

Ron was fuming. What a dunderhead! And the Ministry was full of them! Granted, not all people who worked there were lazy or stupid. There were nice people too, like Hanna Abbot, Terry Boot, Augusta Williamson and many, many others. Hermione was working there too. She worked in Law department. Who would have thought that her S.P.E.W. project could be successful? But it was! Ron admired his wife's achievements, but he was under no circumstances jealous of them.

Ron himself had tried to become an Auror, but had to quit the training program because of George. George needed help with the WWW. At first Ron did not like the shop. He had dreamt about adventures, dangerous missions and catching criminals. The shop would be boring! And there the youngest Weasley-brother had been mistaken. George's ideas were more often crazy and dangerous, than they weren't. Ron's life was full of adventures, because of them. Not to mention the shoplifters he had to catch from time to time.

The red-headed man smiled when he remembered all those little criminals. They have learned really quickly that Ron was honest and never made empty threats. That made him a really dangerous person to deal with. That Wilson-clerk will learn this too. Both, Head Auror and Minister of Magic, were Ron's friends. He would speak to them really soon.

 _Meanwhile in St. Mungo's Hospital_

Hermione was busy reading and analyzing all those charts, diagrams and figures, Healer Norrington had given her. It made no sense, no matter what approach she chose. Lily's body was not supposed to reject magic. But it did. It was frustrating.

"Have you got any results?" Norrington's sudden appearance had not distracted Hermione from her notes.

"No, I have not. It does not make any sense, unless..." The witch trailed off.

"Unless what, Miss Granger...?" That deep, slightly hoarse voice of her former professor made the young woman jump from the chair she had been sitting on.

"Professor Snape, I'm glad to see you." No matter what, the witch still felt a bit uncomfortable in his presence.

"I wish that circumstances of our meeting were different, but I'm glad to see you too." Snape smiled. It was really weird sight, but after Harry Potter's victory the Wizarding World had learned that Severus Snape was not as emotionless as everyone could imagine. He was still as sarcastic and short-tempered as before, but also became somewhat more human.

"This note has been found in Lily Potter's room, under her pillow." Snape gave Hermione a piece of parchment.

 _ **Goodbye everyone,**_

 _ **I hope your life would be better without me.**_

"It's Lily's handwriting." Hermione whispered. And then it hit her. Everything was real. She had almost lost her goddaughter! She was crying again...

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please!


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Five_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

 _Ministry of Magic, Head Auror's Office_

"It is a really bad piece of news." Head of the Auror Office Bell had just finished reading Lily's letter. "If everything, your goddaughter has written here, is true, then Ministry of Magic is in danger."

"Why?! I don't understand!" Ron exclaimed. "It's only about Harry..."

"Yes. It's about Harry. About Harry Potter, to be precise, the Saviour of the Wizarding World who happens to be an Auror."

Seeing no understanding in Ron's eyes Felicia Bell started her explanation.

"Do you know how the Ministry had been taken over during the war?" The red-haired man shook his head. "I thought so. Amongst other means the Death Eaters used the compulsion charms. There are many different variations of those, by the way. That's why all Ministry workers are being checked for charms and curses, that might have been placed on them, quite often. Aurors are being checked even more often and more thoroughly. They have to remain clear-headed and independent in all situations. It is very important for the stability in the Wizarding World."

"I don't want to be rude, but why are you telling me all this? I don't even work in the Ministry!"

"First of all, you are a friend, my niece's friend whom I respect very much. The second reason is that half of your family works in the Ministry. So you'll prefer to stay quiet and leave the press out of this equation. And third one, but in my opinion the most important reason to trust you is your honesty. You have found out that your family member might have committed crime, you are not trying to hide it: you want justice. It's an honourable quality."

"And how does my honesty affect the Ministry?" The women ignored the young man's sarcasm and went on.

"According to your goddaughter's letter, your mother and sister have managed to bypass the Ministry security system by keying those compulsion charms to their victim's daughter. This way our Detection charms recognize them as a part of father-daughter bond. I don't want even imagine what the dark wizards could do with this knowledge."

"So, what do we do now? Or rather what do _**I**_ do now?"

A sheet of parchment appeared on the Head Auror's desk seemingly out of thin air. She read the missive immediately.

"Oh, Wilson has just informed me about your goddaughter's suicide attempt. He's never been this quick. What have you done to him Mr. Weasley?"

Ron grinned. "I've just promised to discuss his professional qualities, or rather lack of them, with you and with the Minister."

Felicia Bell laughed. "You are a cruel man. But it serves him right." And the woman laughed again. A minute later she calmed down and became all business-like again.

"Let's discuss our plans."

Fifteen minutes later Ron left the Head Auror's office. He was strictly forbidden to tell anyone about the details of that meeting (the only exception was his wife, but only after being sure that it was safe). The witch was clearly paranoid, but the man hardly could blame her.

That incident with cursed necklace had almost killed Katie, Felicia's only niece and the closest thing to a child the woman could ever get. After that she started her own vendetta against dark magic and those who used it.

Ron wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe her words that innocent people (including Ron himself, his wife, children and goddaughter) would not suffer. The young wizard hoped that Felicia Bell remembered how it felt to lose (or almost lose) a close family member because of someone's irresponsible use of magic.

But no matter how professional the Aurors assigned to this case were, the close-knitted Weasley family was going to be ripped apart very soon. Ron only hoped that the damage would be minimal.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please!


	6. Chapter 6

**_The Letter_**

 _Part Six_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

 _At St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Hermione could not help wondering where healer Norrington was. Or any other healer. She was sure that the man could not work 24/7 (magic or no magic), could he?

After her outburst in the ward, healer Norrington had asked the witch to wait in his office (because of Snape's attempt to conjure a handkerchief for crying and sobbing woman). He even allowed her to continue her research, should she feel inclined to do so, but asked not to leave the office unattended and not to pry into other people's affairs. As if she would do something like this. Hermione huffed. She was not five! She was thirty-two!

The witch hated idle waiting. The research could not be continued without the books, and she could not go to the library because she had to wait for the healer's return. According to the clock above the entrance, she had been waiting for almost an hour now.

It was Friday, 8:32 a.m. It should have been the young witch's day off. Then she recollected the reason, why everyone in her department was having a day off today, and the corners of her lips moved upwards. Someone must have intended to make the air inside cooler, but unfortunately had mispronounced the spell. As a result everything in Hermione's department was buried under five-inch thick snow now and the employees of the climate-regulation department were trying to fix the charms and save anything valuable that might be inside the offices. They did not need the residents of said offices to be there too.

Hermione Weasley had planned to spend this day together with her husband. It was supposed to be nice and romantic, but no such luck. She was spending it at the hospital. Or rather wasting. She could have already been in the library. If the woman could not have fun today, she could at least do something useful and help her goddaughter.

The bushy-haired witch felt guilty. She should have been there for Lily, should have known how the teenage witch felt, what was on her mind. And suddenly she remembered: according to the letter she knew more about the girl's life than anyone else. The revelation was shocking. And another one followed: neither Hermione nor Ron knew what was going on in the Potter family! The families (the numerous Weasleys and the Potters) that dutifully met once a month in the Burrow to have a dinner together were almost strangers!

The door opened, the man that came in was not a healer. It was...

"Ron, what are you doing here? Where is healer Norrington?" The young witch exclaimed.

"And here I thought that you wanted to see **_me_** , honey! Not another man!" Ron sounded a bit offended, but there was something mischievous in his tone that made Hermione doubt he was serious. "Healer Norrington and healer Gr-something are talking to an Auror in the corridor."

"Why? About what?"

"Dunno. I was not paying attention... I wanted to give you this..." The young man fumbled in his pockets. "Oh, here it is..." He pulled out a small beaded bag. "I've been to the library. They have given me some books that might be useful."

"Oh, thank you, Ron!" Hermione squealed, then hugged and kissed her husband. "Now, I can-"

The door opened again and a tall young woman stepped inside. She was pale, her long dark-brown hair was pulled into tight bun and she wore lime-green robes. Her lips were pursed, her eyes were colder than ice, her movements were harsh: she seemed to be angry about something.

Before either of the couple managed to say a word, the healer asked.

"What are you two doing here?" Her voice was harsh too. Everything about her appearance was harsh. "Visitors are not supposed to be here without a healer!"

"But healer Norrington said-" Hermione started, but her voice sounded a bit weak.

"I don't care what he said! Get out!" The woman was furious.

"Who are you? And why are you shouting at my wife? You have no rights!" Ron's face became even redder than his hair, his fists were clenched. "And this is Healer Norrington's office! Not yours, Miss I-Don't-Know-How-To-Be-Polite!" The wizard was on verge of hexing that annoying, rude excuse of a healer.

"You'll regret this!" The nasty witch hissed and left.

Ten minutes later both of the Weasleys had calmed down and started the research (Hermione started and Ron pretended that he was helping). At 9:14 healer Norrington finally returned.

"Sorry that I made you wait. Is everything alright, Hermione?" The healer was concerned. "You are so pale!"

Ron told him about the incident with their nasty visitor.

"Hm, weird. Healer Falcon has never been rude to anyone... And I thought that she was on vacation..."

The door opened again and another mediwitch appeared. She started talking right away.

"You know, Alberto, that professor Snape, he is-" Then she noticed that there were other people in the room. "Hello, everyone, I'm Healer Penelope Gabrovitzke. You may call me Penny or Healer Penny." The short brunette said cheerfully.

"We are Ron and Hermione Weasley."

"They are Lily Potter's godparents." Albert Norrington explained.

"Ah, poor girl!" The witch sighed. "Pity that she has not woken up yet. She'd be happy to see loving faces, not that Auror with his one hundred and two questions!"

She would have said more, but her colleague interrupted her.

"Your goddaughter is still unconscious. She'll be for a while. Why don't you two go home and have a rest? You may return during visiting hours. Or earlier, if it's necessary. It's Penny's shift. Penny, you would not mind, would you?" The woman shook her head. "I'll be here in the evening." The wizard left.

"If you want, you can stay here, at least for a while. I'd like company." Penelope smiled and waved her hand invitingly. Both Weasleys retook their seats. The healer started talking again. The young people just listened to her for a while. Then she said something that made Ron curious. "Professor Snape is a genius! Why isn't he working here?"

"What has he done?" The red-headed man asked.

"He corrected Mrs. Broock's recipe. Now she can take her anti-allergy potions and leave us in peace." Penny chuckled. "Coffee? Tea?"

Ron was going to accept, but then noticed how pale his wife was.

"No, thanks, we'd better go home and follow the healer's advice."

"OK. You may floo from here." The brunette smiled and a minute later she was alone in her office.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Seven_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 _ **A/N 2: Everything described in the previous chapter happened in the morning. I should have written 'a.m.' instead of 'p.m.' I've already corrected my mistake. Sorry if it confused you.**_

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

 _Ron and Hermione's house_

"Mione, dear, you should go to bed. You are almost asleep."

"No, Ron, I'll read a little more," Hermione yawned and turned the page of the book she had been reading for a bit more than an hour. But a minute later her eyes closed again and the young witch fell asleep hugging tightly the thick tome.

Ron sighed and covered her with a quilt. Sometimes his wife was too stubborn for her own good. But it was much easier (and safer) to let Hermione sleep here than wake her and try to convince to go to the bedroom. (Ron had tried to do so several times long time ago before giving up, because being hexed was no fun).

The day had been extremely stressful and extraordinarily long. So it was no wonder that both of them were exhausted now, physically and mentally. Hermione had tried to distract herself from bad news by reading every book about compulsion charms she could find. Her method seemed to work, because the witch was sleeping peacefully on the couch in the living-room.

Ron could (and probably should) have already gone to the bedroom. But the young wizard knew that he would not be able to sleep right now. So he was sitting in arm-chair beside the fireplace thinking about his mother and sister, about the way they practically destroyed his friends life and made his daughter's life miserable.

Suddenly the flames before him turned green and a second later Ron realised that there might be something behind the proverb 'Think about devil...'.

"Good evening, son! Finally you are at home! Where have you been entire day? I was looking for you!" Molly Weasley started shouting right away. She had not even bothered to look around. Neither had she thought that it was too late for a floo-call even for the closest relatives. "Let me in!"

Ron smirked inwardly: the fireplace was charmed. It did not let anyone step through during the night-time. Hermione's idea was brilliant!

"Why can't I step through? I have to talk to you!" The red-haired woman was almost screeching. Ron flicked his wand and a moment later his mother was silenced.

Then her lips stopped moving and she looked at her son.

"Now, mum, you are actually listening to me." Ron's voice was calm, a bit too calm, but he did not want to start shouting right now: his wife deserved a rest. "There are several things I have to tell you. First: it's ten minutes to midnight. I think it's too late to talk about anything that does not involve life-and-death situation. Second: I don't like being shouted at, especially in my own house. If you are angry with me, you should tell me why you are angry without raising your voice. Third: I am neither six nor sixteen, I'm thirty-two. I am an adult and I deserve to be treated accordingly. It's my own business how and where I spend the day. Now I'm going to remove the charm and you'll tell me calmly everything you wanted." Under any other circumstances Ron would have never dared to talk to his mother like this, but now he did. And only time would show if this course of actions had been right.

"What was th-" Molly started in her previous tone, but having seen a dangerous look in Ron's eyes corrected herself and repeated her question in normal tone. "What was that about?"

"I believe I've explained everything." The man's voice was as calm as before. "You'll get used to it, mum. And now please, tell me that important piece of news that could not wait till the morning and could not be sent either via patronus or via owl."

"You should not be like this Ron, I was worried about you. And then, those Aurors that kept asking strange questions about our family and those healers that would not let me see Lily. I am her grandmother. Am I not related enough? They would not even tell me what happened to her." The changes in her manners were astounding. Only two minutes ago Molly resembled a furious lioness, and now she behaved like a timid lamb.

Ron decided to ignore the indirect question.

"The Aurors investigate Lily's case. They have questioned us too. It's their job. Don't worry, everything will be alright."

"But what about Lily?"

"I don't know, mum. Maybe you should go together with Ginny. Then you'll have more chances to see Lily."

"Maybe you are right, son. But Ginny's playing in National Quidditch Team. She is so busy these days, but I'll talk to her... Do you know where Harry is?" The change of topic was more than surprising.

"Um... On a mission. But I don't know where exactly. I'm not an Auror myself, you know..."

"They should have already returned him home. His daughter is in a hospital and he's god knows where." With this words Molly's face disappeared and the fire returned to normal.

Ron stood up and went slowly upstairs. And one thought could not leave his mind: his mother thought it normal that Ginny - Lily's mother - played Quidditch somewhere, but it was strange that Harry - Lily's father - was on a mission. Weird combination.

 _ **A**_ _ **/N 3:**_ Review, please!


	8. Chapter 8

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Eight_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

When Ron and Hermione entered the hospital next morning they saw something that they would have expected to see the least.

The whole Muggle Treatment Department was buzzing like a bee-hive. Healers and Aurors were animatedly discussing something.

"I'll never get used to surprises!" Ron exclaimed. "What happened here?"

"Oh, that's you; it's good that you are here. Auror Boot wanted to talk to you!" Healer Penny was as cheerful as before.

They entered Lily's ward. The girl was an only patient there now. And there in the middle of the room surrounded by four Aurors stood...

"Molly! Ginny!" Hermione sounded surprised.

But it was a weird sight indeed: two red-haired living statues in the muggle treatment ward.

"They won't answer you, Mrs. Weasley."

"Good morning, Auror Boot. What have you done to them?"

The black-haired man smiled. "We haven't done anything. It's their own fault that they are stuck like this."

"How so?" Ron asked. He was listening to the conversation while watching the junior Aurors' actions. Two young men were tying them with ropes while the woman was searching them.

"I believe Healer Norrington will explain it after he finishes checking his patient."

Ron and Hermione looked at their goddaughter. She was still pale, but seemed to be better than before.

A minute later Albert Norrington approached the group in the middle of the room. He greeted the newcomers and told them about Lily's current condition. Then Hermione asked about Molly and Ginny.

"Oh, it's a funny thing." He smiled, but his eyes remained serious. "They've decided to do some magic here-"

"But it would have damaged the medical equipment. How is it possible that it's still working?"

"Hermione, please, don't interrupt me." The man's voice sounded a bit tired. "We are wizards. We forget about the No-Magic-Rule quite often. And we can't afford buying new equipment because someone has said _'Lumos'_ or _'Reparo'_. Not to mention the fact that it could cause harm to our patients. That's why our specialists have taken some precautions. We've created a special magical environment in our department. No spell can be cast here properly. All magic will be turned immediately against the caster and he or she will be immobilized for a while. The more magical force has been put into the charm the longer the effect remains. The healer in charge is notified immediately. Simple charms wear off in fifteen-twenty minutes. And these women..." Healer Norrington looked at his watch. "They have been immobilized for three hours now."

"Can we find out what they intended to do?" Terry Boot asked.

"Yes, of course. Here is a record." The healer gave the Auror a sheet of parchment.

The man scanned it and said.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, it seems that your goddaughter has been right. Look at this!" He showed them the parchment. "They were trying to transfer the compulsion charms!"

"YES! WE WERE AND WE ALMOST MANAGED IT! DAMN YOU AND YOUR SPECIAL MAGICAL ENVIRONMENT!" Molly and Ginny were screeching in unison. The immobilization effect had finally worn off.

"Auror Malcolm! Auror Johns! What is your mistake?" Boot asked.

"We haven't gagged them." Malcolm shuddered and covered his ears with his hands.

And the women continued their ranting.

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TIE US! WE HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING WRONG!"

"HARRY IS MINE! HE'LL LOVE ME FOREVER! HE'LL RESCUE ME! YOU ARE-"

Suddenly everything was quiet again.

"Thank you Adams." The young Auror had corrected her collegues' mistake and everyone sighed in relief.

"Now, we'll have to bring these charming ladies to our office and interrogate them properly. Malcolm, Adams, let's go! Johns, you are staying in the Hospital! Ron, Hermione, we'll talk another time!"

The Aurors left.

"Who were those women?" Healer Penny asked several minutes later. Apparently she could not stay silent for long periods of time.

"Lily's mother and grandmother." Hermione answered. Then she looked at her husband. He was paler than chalk. The young witch hugged him.

"I am related to monsters!" The red-haired man whispered in his wife's ear.

"Shhh... Everything will be fine. Don't worry." Eventually Ron calmed down.

"It's so good that I have you." The young man finally smiled. He was going to kiss his wife, but then something beeped.

"What's this?" The Weasleys jumped apart.

Healer Norrington checked Lily's condition.

"Whatever caused her body to reject magic disappeared. Your goddaughter will be awake soon."

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	9. Chapter 9

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Nine_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

It turned out that the healer Norrington's prognosis had been too optimistic. Lily's body indeed stopped rejecting magic and all her wounds had been healed. The girl had been also given several doses of blood-replenishing and strengthening potions. Her body was perfectly healthy, but something still did not allow her to wake up.

"Don't worry, Hermione, Lily is a strong girl. There might be some complications with those charms..." Healer Penny was trying to cheer the young woman up. Ron had to go to the shop because it was Saturday and there would be hordes of customers in the WWW. Hermione understood that her husband had to work, but she felt so lonely without him... Even drinking a cup of tea with a nice chattering healer in her office did not help... 'Maybe the atmosphere in hospital is affecting me...' The witch thought. Only several minutes later Penny's phrase fully registered in her mind.

"What charms?"

Penelope stopped her speech mid-sentence and looked at Hermione as if she were an alien. Then the healer regained her ability to speak.

"I'm sorry, but I was talking about my native town. I was not talking about charms..."

"You have said earlier that Lily is a strong girl but there might be complications with those charms..."

"Ah, I remember now..." the black-haired witch smiled. "Those women have said something about... compulsion charms... The compulsion charms are tricky and very dangerous. There is a reason why they should never be keyed to a human being: they might destroy either their personality, or magic, or both... Oh, my gods! Why haven't we seen this earlier! We've wasted so much time!" The healer seemed to be close to panic now. "Where are we supposed to find a professional mind-healer on Saturday?"

"The hospital is huge. There should be someone capable-" The bushy-haired witch suggested.

"Of performing Legilemency and Occlumency on high level? You must be joking!"

"Then contact Severus Snape!" The solution was obvious and Hermione was ready to slap herself for not contacting the man sooner.

Her words sobered the distraught healer.

"Do you trust him with your goddaughter's life, Hermione?"

"I'd trust him with my own." The witch responded firmly.

The healer nodded and ran to the fireplace.

Two minutes later Severus Snape appeared in the healer's office.

"Where is she?" The man was all business-like. Hermione was strongly reminded of her first Potions lesson.

"Follow me." Penelope led the man into another ward. It was possible to apply magic there. The healers had moved Lily there so that they could administer potions and cast healing charms.

Five minutes later the witch returned into her office.

"How is Lily?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"I don't know. We'll have to wait. Professor Snape is doing his job. He said that we have to stay outside and don't let anyone bother or distract him. We'll do as we are told. Let's go." And the short witch all but dragged Hermione to the door that led into that ward. "We'll stay here. Like the royal guard." The both women snorted. (It took all their willpower not to laugh out loudly.)

"Penny, please, I don't mean to offend you, but I think that you are a bit-"

"Crazy. Many people think so."

"Eccentric. You are eccentric, not crazy."

"In my opinion it's the same." The third voice said. The harsh woman from yesterday appeared in the corridor.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"I am a healer." The witch answered arrogantly.

"What is your name, healer?" The bushy-haired woman did not like this 'healer'. There was something wrong about her, but she could not grasp it.

"How dare you! It does not matter!"

"Of course it matters!" Penny interjected. "Who'd trust a healer who can't remember her own name?"

"My name is... Falcon."

"And your first name." Hermione demanded.

"What? Are you an Auror?" The witch made a sudden move, but her opponent was quicker.

"STUPEFY!" The tall healer fell with a thud.

"Are you crazy?" Penelope whispered. "Why have you attacked her?"

"Do you know where healer Falcon is? Not this woman, but the real healer Falcon."

The other witch shook her head.

"On maternity leave. And I know this for sure. We have met. She is a distant relative of my mother's neighbour or something like this."

"OK. Then we'll guard her as well. Till Professor Snape lets us in. Auror Johns can question her later. I hope that you have not distracted the professor."

"No. I've put a Silent barrier. They won't hear us, but we'll hear them."

"Hm. You are full of surprises, Hermione." The short healer conjured a bench, sat down and sighed tiredly. "They say Mondays are difficult. This Saturday is worth two of them and it is not evening yet."

Hermione sat beside her. "There is one thing I don't understand: why nobody mentioned the dangers of compulsion charms in all those books I have read?"

"Not everything is written in books, my dear. But why haven't Alberto invited the mind-healer earlier?"

They looked at each other.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	10. Chapter 10

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Ten_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

"What is the meaning of this, Miss Granger? Who gave you the right to attack the healers?"Professor Snape (who had just left the ward) said in a tone that made Hermione feel as if she were a schoolgirl once again and the man would take points from Gryffindor.

"Not the healers. Just this one, Professor. And I am not entirely sure that this woman is a healer." They were not at school anymore; otherwise the witch would have never been that cheeky.

"You are not entirely sure, that's why you stun the people. How Gryffindor of you..."

"OK. I might have overreacted..." Hermione was a bit ashamed of her actions now. "But it would not hurt if the Aurors checked her." She added and called Auror Johns.

Johns appeared there immediately. The young man had not expected to see a stunned healer on the floor in the corridor and wanted to ennervate her right away. But Hermione and Healer Penny persuaded him to cast Priore Incantatem on the woman's wand. The result was overwhelming. The amount of mind-affecting spells and memory charms the woman had cast could make the professional Obliviator proud. The healer who worked with transfiguration accidents did not need those spells in her work. Add to this the fact that healer Falcon was on maternity leave (Johns had checked it) and you'd become suspicious too. That's why the young Auror went to floo-call his superior.

"I believe this woman was the reason why everything in your department went so bad." Said Snape as the Aurors levitated the stunned witch away. "Otherwise it would be hard to explain the lack of professionalism you, Miss Gabrovitzke, and your colleagues had shown."

The three of them entered the ward. Lily Potter was finally awake! Hermione's heart sang joyously.

"Aunt Mione, I'm so sorry!" The girl cried. "I... I... should..." The red-haired girl sobbed loudly.

Hermione was at her side in a second.

"Hush, Lily, don't cry! Everything will be fine now." She hugged her goddaughter and pressed her close. "I'm so happy that you are alive. You scared us so much... Oh, Lily..."

"I... just wanted... to save Father." The girl was still sobbing.

"Save your father, Miss Potter? By committing suicide? Explain, please!" Snape's harsh tone made the teenager sob harder and both, Hermione and Healer Penny glared at the heartless man. Needless to say that he ignored them.

"Molly said that the compulsion charms that made Father stay with 'my mother' (Lily wrinkled her nose) were keyed to me. I wanted to make him free, to make him happy."

"It might have worked, but would your father be happy without you?"

"Yes." The girl answered immediately.

"Have you asked him?"

"No." There was a tiny bit of hesitation in Lily's answer, but the professor acted as if he had not noticed it.

"How can you be so sure then?" This question made the girl think several seconds before she answered.

"I don't know."

"You'll have to ask him after those charms are removed." The girl nodded. Somehow she was not crying anymore. "And one hundred and fifty points from Gryffindor for scaring your Professor to half-death."

"What do you mean?" The change of topic was confusing.

"Do you think it was a pleasant sight you presented: pale, covered in blood and dirt?" Everyone in the room shuddered. "Professor Longbottom almost got heart-attack after seeing you." No one objected to this.

"Aunt Mione, Professor Snape, could you remove those charms, please?" Lily asked a bit later.

"I'll have to discuss this with Healer Gabrovitzke first." Snape answered. His tone was not harsh anymore and there was even hint of smile in the corner of his mouth. "I can't promise that we'll find the solution right away, but I'll do my best to help you and your father." Hermione just smiled and nodded.

Half an hour later a special Memory Charm Reversal Squad arrived in St. Mungo's and went straight to the Muggle Treatment Department. Their leader wanted to talk to Hermione. That's why they started their work here.

Sometime later when all charms had been reversed and everyone present regained full access to their memories the squad leader explained them who that 'pseudo-healer Falcon' was.

"Her real name is Anna Mathilda Clark. She had been an Obliviator in the Ministry. There was an accident. Anna and her partner Beatrice were injured. The healers had not managed to save Beatrice. Three month later Anna left her job. Nobody noticed anything unusual around her at that time. But something in her mind snapped. She tried to obliviate herself several times. It did not work and she still could not forget what happened. Somehow she came to conclusion that healers were the reason of her problems and started to come in the hospital and cast different memory charms on them and on unsuspecting visitors. You know the rest of the story."

"Poor Anna. I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed. "Can we help her?"

"Miss Granger, this woman is the reason the healers of your goddaughter kept forgetting what they were supposed to do." Snape reminded her.

"I know, but her story is so sad..."

"It will be difficult to help her if she dislikes healers so much." The squad leader said. "Now we have to go and check other departments. There might be other people that need our help."

"What about those who have already left the hospital?" Hermione asked. "Healers, patients, visitors?"

"We are making the list of those people and will contact them as soon as possible. Thank you for your help, Mrs. Weasley."

The special squad left.

Short after this Lily fell asleep and Hermione decided that she was hungry enough to visit the cafeteria. Professor Snape accompanied her.

"Why have you been so harsh with Lily, Professor? She's been through so much." The bushy-haired witch could not help asking.

"And whose fault is it? Mine? Professor Longbottom's? Madam Pomfrey's?" The Headmaster of Hogwarts answered her. "The girl should learn that not everything is about her. There are other people in the world and they also have feelings, wishes, and dreams. They should be respected."

"OK. I can understand it. But was it really necessary to take away those points?"

"Yes, it was. And not because Miss Potter is a Gryffindor, but because of what she had done. It would not be good, if students committed suicide every time their lives became complicated. They should find other ways to deal with their problems."

Hermione decided that there was something rational in this kind of approach and let the subject drop.

"Miss Granger, what do you know about compulsion charms?" Snape asked when they finished their meals.

Hermione told him everything she knew. The forgetfulness charms had been removed and now the woman could think more clearly.

"Healer Penny told me that compulsion charms could destroy magic and personality of the human they are keyed to. Is it true? There is not much information on this topic in the books I've read."

"This is possible. But it is likely to happen if the truly dark variation of this charm is used or if there are too many charms keyed to one person."

"Like it happened to Voldemort?" The young woman guessed. The older man flinched.

"Exactly. Please, don't say his name."

"Sorry. I did not know that hearing it still affects you."

"Sometimes. Do you know what kind of charm had been used on your friend?"

"No. But I've found a charm that would specify it; I just haven't had a chance to apply it yet."

"We could apply it today. Then we'll decide what we do next." Snape suggested.

Hermione agreed with him and they left the cafeteria.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Eleven_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

 **I'm really sorry that I made you wait, but my computer just did not want to cooperate :(**

Healer Penny allowed them to use the charm, although a bit reluctantly. Lily was still asleep. Snape and Hermione decided not to wake her: it was not necessary for them and the girl needed her sleep.

Hermione waved her wand and said the incantation in Latin. At first nothing happened, but then blue light appeared around her goddaughter. Several seconds later its colour changed to strange mix of purple and pink with touches of green. Then the glow disappeared.

"Weird." Hermione said and Snape only just noticed that there was a sheet of parchment floating above Lily's bed. The quill was writing furiously and the more words appeared there the more surprised was the witch.

Finally the quill stopped writing and the bushy-haired woman took the parchment in her hand.

"If I did not have this parchment I'd say that it was impossible..."

"What happened, Miss Granger?"

"There are three different compulsion charms keyed to Lily. And they have merged together. I don't know why or how it happened. But we'll definitely have hard time removing them from her and freeing Harry from their influence."

"Are they all connected to your friend?"

"It seems so. I don't like it, Professor."

"Neither do I, Miss Granger. But if we want to help Mr. Potter, we'll have to deal with this mess."

Hermione could not believe her ears. Snape was willing to help a Potter! Suddenly she remembered Lily's letter. Could it be that Snape's beloved was Harry? It was possible. But why was he calling Harry 'Mr. Potter' then?

The woman just shrugged. She did not have enough information and was not going to draw conclusions before she learned more. She decided to observe both men more carefully in future.

"Are you serious? Will you help me?" The bushy-haired witch asked.

"The student's life might be in danger because of those charms. I'd rather help you removing them than wait till the Aurors finish their investigations."

"But what about Hogwarts? What about your plans?"

"I have no special plans for today and I have great faith in my Deputy."

"OK. But I'm afraid that we won't be able to remove the charms completely without Harry's presence. And we still don't know where he is."

"Miss Granger, remember: first things first. We don't know much about the merged charms. I've never seen anything similar before. They might be really difficult to remove or even transfer. And who knows how they would affect Lily's health?"

Hermione's mind came up with the most logical solution of this problem (at least in her opinion).

"May I go to the Hogwarts' library, Professor?" The young woman asked half a minute later.

"Yes, you may. Here is your permission."He gave her a sheet of parchment.

"Aren't you going there too?"

"No. After the incident with that Clark woman I'd rather stay here with your goddaughter. I have nothing against Johns, but he is too young and inexperienced..." He looked around. "And keeps disappearing somewhere."

Hermione looked around too. Auror Johns indeed was not there.

"You are right. If Ron arrives before I do, please, tell him where I am." She said.

"Don't worry, I will." The woman nodded and left.

 _In the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_

Ron Weasley had a busy day. It was Saturday and the shop was full of people. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes was very popular amongst the troublemakers of all ages. Although the school year was not over yet and most of the teenagers were at Hogwarts, many customers were buying prank supplies.

Most of their today's clients were nine or ten year olds that tended to become really annoying if their parents or guardians refused to buy the desired item. It did not happen that often but the scenes were spectacular. There were also several teenagers here. They were either homeschooled or attended to smaller schools (students often had free week-ends there).

Sometimes even older people bought dung bombs, fireworks or other potentially dangerous goods. The Weasley brothers always watched them more carefully: they did not need problems with law and that kind of clients seemed to attract them.

Ron looked at his watch. 'Several more hours and I'll be free.' The red-haired man thought. If he could he'd left right away, but George barely managed to deal with his own tasks. It would be cruel to burden him even more while clients kept arriving. 'I hope Mione and Lily are alright. Can't wait till I see them.'

"Headless hat? How tasteless! I won't buy it!" The woman was clearly annoyed.

"Why-y-y? Mu-u-um, you promised!" Her son (the boy was definitely the woman's son, he looked too much like her) whined.

"I promised to buy you something good!"

"But headless hat _**is**_ good!"

"No, it is not. Stop whining Billy! It won't work! We are leaving!" The woman dragged the crying boy away.

"Poor kid..." A middle-aged man said. Several others agreed. Five minutes later the boy and his strict mother were forgotten and the atmosphere became cheerful again. Ron checked his watch once more and concentrated on his work. Saturday was a busy day after all.

 _In the Auror Boot's Office_

"WE WON'T ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHTS TO KEEP US HERE!" Two women were shouting on top of their lungs. "WE WON'T DRINK VERITASERUM! YOU CAN'T MAKE US!"

"Actually, we can." Terry Boot said calmly.

"YOU'LL LOSE YOUR JOB IF YOU DO THIS!" Ginny snapped.

Her words were close to truth. Under any other circumstances Boot would have lost his job in twenty four hours. But this case was different. The women had been caught in the Hospital, their activities might have caused harm to a patient (not to mention the fact that said patient was underage) and their previous actions could be the reason of the girl's suicide attempt. So the Auror had enough rights to administer Veritaserum. They had only one problem: they did not have any available vial of this potion. That's why Adams had been sent to Snape to fetch Veritaserum while Malcolm and Boot were left watching the uncooperative witches and waiting for the young woman's return.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Twelve_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

When Lily Potter woke up, she thought at first that there was no one in the room. But then she noticed a man in black standing not far away from her bed. He was watching carefully her every movement.

"Good afternoon, Miss Potter. How are you feeling?" Severus Snape asked his student.

"Afternoon? Is it so late?" Lily's voice was barely audible, so the man stepped closer.

"It's four p.m. It is already afternoon." Professor answered and added. "It is Saturday, by the way."

The girl nodded and looked around.

"Where is everyone? Aunt Mione, Uncle Ron, Healers? And I don't mean to be rude, but why are you here, Professor?"

"You are too nosy for your own good, Miss Potter. Your uncle is at work, he must be here soon. Your aunt is at Hogwarts, she is doing a very important research. If you are feeling unwell, I can fetch your healer. Should I?"

"No, thanks. It is not necessary. But you have not answered my question."

"I'm aware of this. There is no need to state the obvious." Headmaster tried to remain distant: it was not a good idea to get too friendly with his students. Especially with this one student who resembled Harry Potter so much.

"But, sir-"

The red-haired girl was going to say something more, but Auror Adams' appearance interrupted her.

"Sir, I'm sorry to disturb you, but in Hogwarts they said me that you are still here. We need a vial of Veritaserum. Could you give us one, please?"

"Miss Adams, how is it possible that there is not a single one vial of this potion in entire Ministry?"

The young woman blushed.

"I don't know, sir, I've been sent here..."

"And you always do as you are told." Snape commented sarcastically. "Instead of using your brains. You are lucky that I have a vial of Veritaserum with me." The man put his hand in the pocket of his robes.

"Thank you, sir." The man's hand stopped its movement.

"I hope that you'll use it rationally and won't disturb me again this week-end." He pulled the hand out and gave the vial to Adams.

"Thank you." The witch was already going to leave, when she looked around and stopped. "Where is Auror Johns? He was supposed to stay here and guard Lily Potter."

"I have not seen him since lunch." Snape answered

"Guard me? Wow!" Lily exclaimed. "It's cool!"

But Adams was not listening to her. She left the ward on top speed.

"I must tell Terry..." These were the last words teacher and student heard.

"Headmaster, why are the Aurors guarding me?" The girl asked several minutes later. She was more serious now; her excitement had gone as quickly as it came.

"As for me, I'd like to know why Auror Johns is **not** guarding you. If the Aurors are supposed to guard you, they do poor job at it. That's why I am here. I don't want to risk my student's life because of some incompetent fool from the Ministry."

Lily blushed slightly: she had been ready to kill herself thinking that it was the best solution for everyone (including Professor Snape) and now this man was trying to save her, to protect her from whatever danger that was there.

"Are you serious? Am I in danger?"

"I don't know. But it's possible." Snape told the teenager about Molly and Ginny's recent visit along with Anna Clark's weird behaviour and their discovery of three compulsion charms that were keyed to Lily. He had not given her too many details though, just the outline of the story.

" I hope that your aunt finishes her research very soon." The black-haired man finished his speech and the room went silent for a while.

It was almost five o'clock when the door opened and healer Gabrovitzke entered the ward. Lily's eyes brightened when she saw the healer. The woman was so cheerful, it was real fun to spend time with her. But not this time. Penny's face was emotionless, her eyes were glassy and her movements were slightly robot-like.

"Penny, what's wrong?" The girl shouted, but there was no reaction. Then the healer took out her wand, but was stunned right away. The witch fell down. It turned out that she was not alone: Auror Johns was there too. He had been hiding under the desillusionment charm. The young man tried to run away, but Snape's reactions were quicker. The Auror joined the Healer on the floor.

"Whoa, Professor! What happened?" Hermione and Ron shouted in unison.

"The woman had been imperiused. The man tried to run away."

"The woman? The man?" Ron shouted indignantly. "They are a Healer and an Auror! Have you lost your mind?!"

"Mr. Weasley, please, calm down. Miss Granger, call the Aurors."

Hermione just nodded and left. Ron's mouth fell open.

"Uncle Ron, everything will be alright. I believe Professor Snape knows what he's doing." Lily's voice brought the young man back to earth and he finally noticed that his goddaughter was awake.

"Oh, Lily, I'm so glad that you are alive!"

"It seems that you, guys, have a really bad habit. You are stunning people left and right." Terry Boot was smiling but his eyes remained serious. He stepped closer to the stunned people. "How can it be?"

"What can?" Several voices said at once.

"Auror Johns is in our hospital. He's been attacked. Thank Merlin, Adams managed to find him."

"Then who is this?" Hermione asked. Everyone looked at the man before them.

 _ **A/N 2:**_ Review, please! Your reviews give me inspiration!


	13. Chapter 13

_**The Letter**_

 _Part Thirteen_

Summary: Hermione receives a letter that can change everything.

Warnings: mentions of suicide and off-screen gay relationship (Snarry), Ginny and Molly bashing. The story is mostly canon compliant, but disregards epilogue (obviously).

Disclaimer: the Harry Potter universe has been created by J. K. Rowling and does not belong to me. No money is being made from writing and publishing this story. No copyright infringement was intended.

 _ **A/N:**_ Please, note that English is not my native language and I have no beta. If you find any mistakes, feel free to tell me about them. I have nothing against constructive criticism, but no flames, please!

 _ **A/N 2: I have not abandoned this story. If you want to blame someone for the lack of updates, feel free to blame my muse. I hope I'll be able to update more regularly, but no promises (muses are so fickle).**_

 **Huge Thanks to all those who has reviewed, faved or put this story on their alert list!**

"It seems that I am a trouble magnet." The comment was apparently out of the blue, but for Ronald Weasley it made perfect sense.

"Yes, you are. It does not surprise me though. Your father was the same during his school years."

"Uncle Ron, tell me more about him."

Lily was wide awake now. And since others were busy elsewhere, the girl was pestering her uncle with questions.

Ron had already told her about numerous adventures the Golden Trio had during their first three years in Hogwarts, but his niece was as curious as they come and wanted to know more.

"Well, Lily, why don't you ask your father when he is at home?"

"Father does not like to talk about his school years. It seems that he does not like to talk to me at all." The red-haired girl sniffed and all her previous cheerfulness was gone.

"Don't cry, Lils. I know how important it is for you. I'll tell you more about your father soon. But not now. It's too late. I'll have to go home soon. The story would be no fun if I told it in pieces."

"Fine, Uncle Ron. But you promised... Do you know who that man was?"

The change of topic was overwhelming. It seemed so strange to Ron that this lively curious girl in front of him had tried to commit suicide two days ago.

"Uncle Ron?" The teen became impatient.

"Sorry, Lils. I got a bit distracted. I don't know who it was. Maybe Aurors have already discovered his true identity. They haven't informed us yet."

"How is Healer Penny?"

"She'll be fine. Nothing serious happened to her. The Aurors are questioning her at the moment. But I doubt that she'll be able to give them much information."

At this moment the door opened and Headmaster Snape along with Lily's aunt Hermione entered the room.

"Nice to see that you are not asleep, Miss Potter. You are returning to Hogwarts right now."

"Why?" Lily and her uncle asked in unison.

Snape rolled his eyes.

"Because they are having big security issues at St. Mungo's. There were three attacks in one day. It's a miracle that Miss Potter is still alive. Luck is nothing permanent though. That's why Miss Potter's healers, Auror Boot and I have agreed that Hogwarts would be much safer for her at the moment."

"What about those charms?" Lily asked after Snape had finished his speech.

"I still don't know how to remove them." Hermione answered her niece's question. "But I believe Headmaster is right. Hogwarts is a very safe place. The Hogwarts library is one of the best in Great Britain. If you were there I would be able to research and be close to you at the same time. Here are your clothes. Go change behind that curtain. You'll be leaving soon."

Lily did as she was told and ten minutes later the four of them flooed to Hogwarts.

It was decided that the teen would spend the night in the Hospital wing under Madam Pomfrey's supervision.

Although the elderly witch was glad to see her patient alive, she was clearly displeased with the girl's previous actions.

"Miss Potter, it had been a highly irresponsible thing to do. If you believe that you'd get away with it, you are sorely mistaken."

"Headmaster Snape had already taken one hundred fifty points from Gryffindor. Please, don't make it more. My housemates would kill me... I'm so-so sorry." Lily was sobbing now.

"I'm not talking about house points. After you get better, you'll have to serve a week-long detention in the Hospital wing with me. I hope that you'll learn what a precious treasure human life is and how difficult it can be to save it."

Lily nodded solemnly and got in her bed.

"Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, are you leaving?" The girl asked once she was settled.

"Yes, I am." Hermione answered. "I'm going to return tomorrow and research compulsion charms in Hogwarts library."

Ron was going to say that he was also leaving, but seeing his niece's pleading eyes, he said: "I'll stay here for the night, if that's alright with Madam Pomfrey."

The elderly witch nodded. "Choose any bed you like, Mr. Weasley."

Snape said good night and left. Hermione transfigured her husband's outfit into pyjamas and left too. Ron climbed into the bed to the left of Lily's.

Soon both of them were asleep.

 _ **A/N 3:**_ Review, please!


End file.
